


Valedictorian

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, High School AU, a mildly violent scene, and they’re 18 and 19, its highschool, jon gets beat up because jocks are jerks, nor exactly graphic, there is minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: Jon Moxley is failing a few classes and asks the valedictorian for help. She’s super sweet and way to nice for someone like him, but she ends up liking him anyways. This is their journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a few more parts but absolutely can be read as a stand alone. I’m  
> Just adding scenes I wanna see in.

Valedictorian

At the end of the day, Lanie stood at her locker with her closest friends. Senior year was coming to a close, less than three months left in the year. Looking to her left, she watched as her friend Dolph spoke quietly with his girlfriend AJ. Smiling, she tried not to think about her dating life, or lack there of. It wasn't that she didn't want to date, she was just incredibly picky about the people she got close to. She hoped her luck would change after turning 18, but it wasn't looking too good. Next to Dolph and Aj were her other friends, Miz and his girlfriend Maryse. They were almost guaranteed to be prom queen and king this year, and she found herself wondering, not for the first time, how she fit into this group of popular kids.

Shoving that thought away, she grabbed the things she needed from her locker and shut it with a soft click. Waving to her friends, Lanie headed towards the parking lot. As she neared the exit doors, a hand on her elbow stopped her. She wanted to be irritated, it was Friday and she juat wanted to go home, but when she turned to around, all irritation melted away. Jon Moxley was loosely holding her elbow, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, Jon," she said as she switched her backpack to her opposite shoulder. Jon had dropped her elbow now and was just standing there fiddling with a stray string on his hoodie. She waited for him to explain why he stopped her, keeping her features soft. Jon didn't reach out to many people and she didn't want to scare him off by looking upset.

"Uh," he began, but quickly stopped, running his hand through his hair before smoothing it back down his forehead. " I kinda need some help. You're gonna be valedictorian and all and I really wanna graduate this year." She offered him a small nod and an easy smile when he continued talking, "we share a few classes and I was just wondering." He trailed off, chewing the thumb on his left hand. She knew where he was going and continued to smile. Jon's home life was no secret and she knew it affected his ability to get school work done.

"You want some help with classwork?" Relief flashed across Jon's features before he settled on a neutral look and nodded. The hope that flashed in his eyes caused her stomach to twist and her heart to hurt just a little. She wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the lines she had developed a crush on him. They didn't talk often, but every now and then she would sneak a glance at him, only to find him already looking at her.  
Of course that caused Lanie to blush, quickly looking away, but the smile on Jon's face was worth the embarassment everytime.

"You wanna come over to my place? You can ride with me and I'll take you home later?" She let the question hang in the air, Jon obviously thinking hard on his answer.

"You sure you wanna be seen associatin' with the likes of me, doll? Wouldn' wanna ruin that perfect reputation of yours." He was smirking now and she could hear the challenge in his voice. How many people had refused to help him just because he was considered an outcast?

"I don't have a reputation," she answered with a small laugh, "come on, Jon." She motioned for him to follow her to her car and he did. He stayed quiet the entire ride to her house, still fidgeting with some loose skin on his thumb. She was nervous about him meeting her parents, not because of the way he looked, but because for the last three years, she only hung out with four poeple. She shot her mom a quick text message at the red light before her house and let her know she was bringing a new friend home to tutor.

When she parked in the driveway, she noticed her dad's truck was missing. Lanie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Jon would handle one parent at a time better. She turned to Jon, who was now softly bouncing his leg in the seat next to her.

"You alright?" She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but not knowing how, she kept her hands to herself.

"Hm? Me? Oh, yeah, fine." She could tell he was holding something back, so she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. "I don't meet a lot of peoples parents. Nerves is all." She nodded her understanding. The only person he seemed to hang out with outside of school was Sami, and Jon practically lived at his house fifty percent of the time.

"My mom isn't the judgey type okay? This is her first time meeting someone other than Dolph, AJ, Miz and Maryse." A small laugh escaped her then. "That was three years ago." Jon nodded and began to climb out of the car. She followed behind him, getting her bag out of the backseat and met him on the walkway leading to the front door.

He took her bag from her hands, swinging it onto his shoulder along with his. He motioned for her to walk ahead of him, falling into step right behind her. Once inside, she shut the door behind him and toed off her shoes. She motioned for Jon to do the same, and smiled when he did so. Heading to the kitchen, she called out for her mom.

"In here," she heard her mom answer from the living room. She turned to Jon, who still looked a nervous wreck. She placed her hand on his upper arm, hoping she could help soothe some of the nerves she knew he was feeling. He offered a small smile and she allowed her hand to drop back to her side before heading to the living room.

Her mom was sitting on the couch, playing a game on her phone. She cleared her throat softly and smiled when her mom looked up. "Mom, this is Jon," she gestured to Jon still standing in the entryway to the living room. She motioned for him to stand beside her and practically beamed when he did. "Jon, this is my mom." She watched as her mom took in Jon's appearance. He dressed differently than her friends, black skinny jeans, a black tank top with his jacket over top. He was never without a chain around his neck, an earring in his left ear and his combat boots.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Jon spoke softly from beside her. Lanie stared t him in awe, not knowing his voice could sound so sweet. She watched with anticipation coiling in her guts as her mom stood from the couch. Her mom pulled Jon into a quick hug, pulling a small gasp from him.

"It's good to meet you, too," her mom said as she pulled back. The hug was over as soon as it began but Jon still blushed profusely. The blush was bright on his cheeks, quickly spreading down his chest and disappearing under his tank top. She found herself wondering just how far that blush would go and if she'd ever get to see it.

After some small talk, her mom excused them to go upstairs. With a wave, she motioned for Jon to follow her once more.

When they reached her room, Jon was still clutching both backpacks to his shoulder, the blush still high on his cheeks. She couldn't tell if he was embarassed but he was looking just a bit sheepish.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah," Jon offered with a small smile. "Not used to the whole hugging, touching thing."  
"I'm sorry, I should have told her," she began but Jon cut her off.

"Nah, it was good," he stuttered out before clearing his throat, "was nice." Offering him a small smile, she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. Once he sat down, she dug through her bag for the work they would begin with. Jon followed her actions before setting his bag on the floor by his feet.

**

Starting with the course he struggled the most in, they set out to studying. She didn't realize how much time had passed until a knock sounded from her door frame. Looking up, she smiled when she noticed her dad standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad," she said as she stood to greet him in her doorway. Jon was standing too, occupying the space right next to her.

"I'm Jon Moxley," he spoke as he extended his hand. Her dad gave his hand a firm shake.  
"Nice to meet you son, come onit's timefor dinner." With that, he turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Jon was still standing where her father had left him, a look she couldn't quite recognize on his features. He was blushing again and she felt her heart beat quicken up.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, resting her hand on his upper arm. He was still wearing his jacket and she didn't know if it was because he was uncomfortable or becuase he was cold. "You don't have to stay for dinner if you don't want to, I can."

"No," he interrupted, "I wanna stay. I like being here." The smile he gave her then was bright, lighting up his whole face.

**

Dinner went surprisingly well. Her parents kept the conversation flowing, changing the subject whenever they noticed Jon beginning to shift in his seat. They kept their questons light, but obviously were trying to get to know Jon and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Jon seemed at ease with her parents as well, talking more than she'd heard him speak the entire time she'd known him.

She was still smiling as she cleared the table, Jon helping her even though she told him he didn't have to. Together they carried the dishes to the sink where her mom was loading the dishwasher, before heading back to her room.

Back in her bedroom, Lanie began packing up the material they had been studying. Jon did the same, shoulders slumping as he did so. He was headed to the door when she stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"You wanna go home?" She kept her voice light, her grip soft.

"You packed up, figured we were done. Figured you wanted me outta your hair."

"I was actually hoping you'd wanna just hang out." She was looking at the ground now, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. He dropped his bag, moving to stand directly in front of her.

"What," he asked, disbelief clear in his tone.

"I know I'm not your usual type but i figured we could still be friends, especially if we are gonna be spending more time together." A soft touch on her chin had her looking up into beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Doll, if i even have a type, you're definitley it." The blush she had been trying so hard to fight was back with a vengeance. His thumb was still resting under her chin and they were almost chest to chest now. "You're pretty when you're all flustered." Oh god, did John Moxley just say she was pretty? She wasn't exactly a prime catch in her eyes. She was a little on the thick side, and way too short for her own liking. Her hair was always ramrod straight, no matter how msny times she tried to curl it. Her eyes were a deep brown, nothing like the beautiful blues of the boy standing in front of her. She fought the urge to squeal and kept her feautres neutral. "I'd love to hang with ya." He released her chin with a small laugh and sat back on her bed.

Jon was much more open when it was just the two of them. He opened up about his mothers struggle with alcohol, never knowing if they'd have enough money for groceries, Sami being the only person he trusts completley, his dad walking out and how he hasn't really tried to make friends after he met Sami.

"We just clicked, ya know. Same interests and shit, 'cept his mom was sober. Dad was gone though, so we had that. After I met him, I didn't really want to be close with anyone else." Lanie listened as he spoke, offering nods and soft words of encouragement. She coult tell it was hard for him to open up, and her heart swelled that he trusted her enough with this.  
Having met Sami once or twice, she couldn't have been more grateful that he was there for Jon when no-one else was. They had been talking for a good two hours when she checked the clock on her nightstand. It was just after eight in the evening and she asked Jon if he was ready to head home.

"I guess I better, huh?" She could tell he wasn't thrilled about leaving, packing his things up slowly just to stay near her.

"I could see if you could stay the night?" The words were out of her mouth before she really thought them through. "I mean. We just have to study again tomorrow, right?" Jon just nodded and watched as she left the room, listening to her soft footsteps pad down the hallway.

Convincing her parents to let a boy they me spend the night wasn't easy. When she first asked, they fought back a laugh but allowed her to explain.

"Guys, I wouldn't even be asking if I didn't think it was important. We still have to study again tomorrow, and," she trailed off, hoping Jon would be okay with her sharing a little about his home life. She looked back towards her bedroom door where she knew Jon was waiting for her.

"What, sweetie?" The concern was evident in her moms voice and it was the last crack in her resolve.

"He doesn't really have anything to go home to mom. He only really eats when he's at school, his mom is drinking herself to death and I can tell he's comfortable here." She watched as sadness crossed both of her parents features. "I just want him to be able to have one weekend where he doesn't have to worry about if he's gonna be able to eat or not." She was fighting back tears, not realizing how hard his story hit her until now.

"You're lucky we have an extra room," her dad said in all seriousness. She knew what he was saying and practically threw herself into his arms. "I'm serious though. Both doors shut and you're in bed when I say." She thanked her parents, wiping her face as she walked back to her room.

When she walked back into her room, Jon was standing at the end of the bed, bag still in hand. He was chewing his thumb again, a nervous habit he seemed to have.

"They said you can stay in the guestroom." His face lit up with a smile. "They actually said you can stay the weekend." She didn't think his smile could get any bigger but it did.

"You're not yankin' my chain are you?" There was hope in his voice and she gave him a small shove. He fell to the bed with a huff, before adjusting himself to a sitting position.

"No, for real. I have some sweats and baggy shirts you can wear but you might have to, ya know." She was sitting next to him now, taking his bag from his hands and placing it by hers under the desk.

"Might have to?" he asked, curiosity etched across his face.

"Ya know, go commando," she mumbled quietly, staring at her hands in her lap. She startled when Jon burst out laughing, practically huddled over clutching his middle. When his laughter finally died off, she couldn't help the smile on her face. His happiness was contagious and she hoped she could be the reason for more of it.

"Nice ta know ya worried about my underwear." She punched him in the arm before throwing herself back against her bed. Jon just laughed again, staying sitting up. She covered her face with her arm, trying to hide her embarassment. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to move.

"Come on," Jon broke the silence, "show me where I'm sleepin'." He stood and offered his hand to help her up. She accepted it, holding it just a beat longer than necessary once she was standing. It was Jon's turn to blush now.  
She showed him to the guest room directly across from her own and then to the bathroom right down the hall. She headed back to her room, digging around in her drawers for a loose pair of sweatpants and a loose t shirt he would be comfortable sleeping in. Luckily, most of her relaxing clothes were mens, so it wasn't that hard to find him something to wear.

Lanie headed back to the guest room and handed Jon the clean clothes. "I figured you'd wanna shower." He took the clothes and nodded, heading toward the bathroom. She followed behind him to show him how the shower worked. When she stepped inside the bathroom with him, he looked at her confused.  
"I don't think your parents would like if ya showered with me, doll," he joked as he sat his clothes on the sink.

"Oh my god," she said, blushing at the images that flashed through her mind, "I'm showing you how the shower works, you dork." They both laughed this time and she explained the shower controls and tossing him a clean towel. They were simple enough, but everyones showers were different. She exited the bathroom and headed back to her room, searching for something they could watch on TV. Less than ten minutes later. Jon was standing in her doorway, her sweatpants hanging loosely off his hips. When he reached up to towel at his still dripping hair, the shirt he was wearing and was able to get a good look at the V of his hips.

She didn't realize she was staring until Jon was clearing his throat, asking where he should put his towel. She gestured to the laundry basket in the corner of her room and fought the urge to hide her face in her pillow. Luck was on her side though, because he didn't say anything on the matter as he sat against the headboard with her. She had settled on a documentary on sharks and Jon didn't seem to mind.

A while later, they were still watching the show on sharks when her dad knocked on her doorframe, announcing it was time for them to go to bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand reading a little past eleven. She and Jon both nodded to her dad before saying their goodnights.

When Jon was in the guest room with the door shut, she decided to take a quick shower. When she was toweling off, she realized she left her clothes in the bedroom. Not checking to see if the hallway was clear, Lanie threw the door open to make a mad dash to her bedroom. She slammed into something solid the minute she was out the door and almost lost the grip on her towel.

"Ow," she said, rubbing at the spot where her chin collided with the hard object. Jon just stood there laughing quietly, hands held by herside as if to catch her when she almost fell. "What the hell are you doing out here?" she asked in a sharp whisper.

"I had to pee," he asnwered just as quietly. God forbid her parents wake up and catch them in the hallway, wearing just a towel, and she just realized Jon wasn't wearing a shirt. Yeah, she definitley needed to get to her room now. "Why are you in just a towel?"

"I took a shower and left my clothes in the room." Jon was laughing before she even finished her sentence. Instead of standing there, practically naked, she gave him a nod goodbye and stepped around him to get back to her room. She could still hear Jon's quiet laugh as she shut the door and got dressed. Sleep came easy that night, knowing Jon would be there when she woke up.

**

The next morning, the smell of bacon roused Lanie from her precious sleep. Usually she was up to help cook breakfast but her parents allowed her to sleep in. Running across the hall to use the bathroom, she noticed the guest room door still shut. When she was done washing her hands, she dried them on her shirt and headed to where Jon was still sleeping. She knocked on the door and a groan was her only response. That's how its going to be she thought to herself as she opened the door.

Jon was wrapped entirely in the blanket, sleeping on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped arount the pillow he was sleeping with. His facial expression was anything but relaxed as she went to tap him on the shoulder. As soon as her hand made contact with his bare shoulder, he sprang up from the bed, fighting to get untangled from the blankets. His arms were frantic as he clawed desperately at the blankets still clinging to him.

"Hey," she spoke softly, placing both hands on his shoulders to still him. "Just me." As soon as he stopped moving, she helped him untangle himself from the blankets. When he was free, he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.  
"Guess I shoulda told you I have nightmares sometimes." He was speaking from where his faced was smushed in his hands, voice slightly muffled. She began rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin of his back.

"Wanna talk about it," she asked, continuing her motions on his back. He shook his head no, but slowly began to relax. The hand that wasn't occupied on his back reached out to grab one of his, pulling it away from his face. She rested their hands on her lap, before speaking again. "That's okay. If you do, I'm here." He gave a guick nod, his eyes locked on where she was still holding his hand. He looped his fingers through hers and smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded back, and stood up, releasing his hand. She immidiatley missed the contact, so as she turned to head towards the kitchen, she took his hand again and led the way. Reaching the kitchen, she expected him to pull away, but was happy when he didn't. If her parents noticed their hands, they were kind enough not to say anything. Only once they were seated and getting ready to dig into their breakfast did Jon finally drop her hand. He seemed to want to keep contact, brushing their knees together every so often.

The rest of the day was spent studying, only taking breaks for lunch and finally calling it quits after dinner. When everything was packed up and back under her desk, they sat against the headboard and she began searching the channels on tv again. When she was scrolling past the discovery channel, Jon pointed out another shark show and she clicked on that. The boy seemed to like sharks, so who was she to deny him.

They carried on with small talk, enjoying getting to know each other. By the time the documentary was over and the next one was starting, their sides were flush together. Jon kept swaying his knee, softly bumping against hers everynow and then. They watched a few more episodes of the shark show before her dad announced it was time for bed, again. She smiled to herself when she realized that time flew by when she was spending it with Jon.  
When he stood to leave, Lanie grabbed his shirt, her shirt, pulling him to her and placing a small kiss to his cheek. He blushed heavily and almost ran from the room. When she heard the guest room door shut, she settled down into bed, still watching the shark show. Around one in the morning, she gave up trying to sleep and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she passed the guest room door though, she heard what sounded like crying coming from within.

Without thinking, she opened the door and found herself standing in front of a thrashing Jon. His face was red and wet with tears. She could tell he was having a nightmare by the way he was flailing and the broken sobs that sounded like they were being torn from his throat. Consequences be damned, she walked to the side Jon wasn't currently occupying and climbed into the bed. The movement on the bed woke Jon from his nightmare, and he tried sitting up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, gently pushing him back to the bed, laying down next to him. She kept space between them, not knowing how much contact he could handle after a dream like that.  
"What're'ya doing? Ya okay?" His voice was still husky from sleep and it caused her stomach to flip.

"You were having a nightmare," she explained as she wiped a stray tear from his cheek. She was on her side facing Jon.

"You can't sleep in here. Your parents'll kill ya and then me."

"I left the door open," she said, pointing to said door, "they can yell at me tomorrow. This is the only way I know to help you." Jon nodded, and laid back against his pillow. She grabbed his arm, letting it rest above his head, before moving to lay her head on his chest. He seemed to get the hint, and after allowing her to get comfortable, wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand just above her hip. She could already feel him relaxing back into to sleep and she smiled. She listened as his breething evened out and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

An abrupt knock had them both sitting straight up in bed. Jon's hair was sticking in every direction and while she wanted to admire it, she was more worried about the mama bear standing in the doorway.

"Mom, I swear," Lanie tried to explain but her mom held her hand up to stop her.  
"I heard everything last night." Jon flushed, quickly grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head.

"I'll get my things," Jon said as he began to walk past her mom. She watched as her mom placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I was just grabbing a glass of water. I didn't mean to overhear." Jon nodded, his body still tense, waiting for something bad to happen. "I was gonna wake you when I came back through but you were already fast asleep." She turned to where Lanie was still seated, "both of you were. If you want to stay here, you're more than welcome to. If sharing a room helps with your nightmares, that's fine too, but the door stays open at all times." Her voice was stern as she looked between Lanie and Jon, her expression serious.

"Mom, what are you saying?" Jon stepped back allowing the hand on his chest to fall away.

"I'm saying he can stay here. You both graduate in less than 3 months. You're 18 and you obviously care for him. You can talk it over and let me know what you decide." With that, she turned and walked to the kitchen. Jon sat back down on the bed, fiddling with his thumb nail.

"You know," Lanie began, fighting the urge to pull Jon back onto the bed with her, "I'd like that."

"You want me to stay here?" She could hear the disbelief in his voice and instantly wanted to hurt anyone and everyone who ever made him feel unwanted.

"Yes," she stated simply, like it was that easy. She stood from her spot on the bed and took his hand in hers, leading him to the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the island and both looked up when they entered.

"He's gonna stay, if the offer is still there." Her mom offered a small smile and her dad kept his face neutral.

"You can take him to get his things after breakfast." With that, her mom motioned for them to sit at the island and eat.

When breakfast was over, they climbed in her car. Jon gave directions to his house, but staying quiet otherwise. When she pulled up outside of a worn down apartment complex, Jon hopped out of the car.

"I'll be just a few minutes," he said before he shut the door. True to his word, Jon was climbing back into her passenger seat, face flushed and a sheen of sweat breaking out. He tossed a duffel bag into her backseat before giving her a small smile.

"Everything okay?" He nodded, linking their fingers together where her hand was resting on the gear shift. The drive back to the house was silent, but once the car was parked in the driveway, Jon decided to open up.

"She's pissed I'm leavin. Said she don't care that i'm 19, I'm still in school. Told her if I stayed, theres no way in hell I'd graduate. She let me go. Just like that." She could hear the sadness in his voice and her heart broke.

"Lets go inside and get your stuff put away, okay? Then we can spend all day watching those shark shows you like, yeah?" Jon smiled at her, before closing the space between them. Before Lanie could think about what was happening, Jon's lips were on hers. The pressure was light at first, a barely there touch of their lips. She sensed his hesitation and surged forward, closing the last little bit of space between them.

Jon's hands found their way to her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks as he kissed her breathless. Lanie gasped into the kiss, fire pooling low in her belly. She'd been kissed before but never like this. Jon took that apportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, allowing their tongues to move together.  
Lanie felt herself fighting back a moan and pulled away before the kiss could go any further. Jon's pupils were blown, the want heavy in his eyes. She knew she looked the same, if not much farther gone. They stayed in each others space, allowing their breathing to even out and their hearts to calm.

"Damn," Jon broke the silence. "If I'd have known kissing you was like that, I'd'a done it a long time ago." She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face then. He dropped his hands from her face, grabbing his duffel from the back of the car. Lanie knew she was blushing but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Once back in the house, Lanie pointed to two empty drawers on her dresser and waited while Jon put away his things. He didn't bring much, mostly his jeans, any shirts he liked to wear, a second pair of combat boots, and Lanie noticed blushing, underwear.

"Figured ya didn't want me running around commando anymore." Jon noticed her blushing and smiled smuggly.

"Yeah," was Lanie's only response as she climbed onto the bed and turned the tv to the discovery channel. Jon joined her a moment later, resting his arm around her shoulders.

They spent the rest of the day on her bed, talking and watching tv together. When it was finally time to go to bed because they had school tomorrow, Lanie watched as her parents walked past her room without ushering Jon into the guest room. Her mom gave her a knowing look, yet it was stern at the same time. She understood her mom's silent warning, geting up to turn the light off. She left the tv playing as she settled back into bed, waiting while Jon changed into something comfortable in the guest room. He came back wearing just a pair of navy basketball shorts, and to Lanie's delight, no shirt. She pulled back the covers, motioning for him to join her. When he was laying back against the pillows, he opened his arms and she immidiatley crawled into his embrace. Once they were comfortable, placed a chaste kiss to his chest before allowing herself to start to drift off. Right before she fell asleep, she felt Jon place a kiss to her forehead and she could feel the smile on his lips.

Waking up for school the next morning, Lanie realized Jon hadn't moved all night which meant he didn't have a nightmare. Hm, she thought to herself, maybe this will actually help him. She shut her alarm off, climbing out of bed to pick her clothes out for the day. She settled for a nice pair of jeans, her favortite band shirt and a loose hoodie. She shook Jon awake as she began putting on her converse, and telling him to get dressed.

They didn't name what they were, or flaunt it at school. They both seemed to enjoy just being together and keeping it to themselves for a while.

****

The following month carried on the same as that first weekend. Other than the few classes they didn't share together, Jon and Lanie were inseperable. Jon's grades were already improving and it began to look like he'd graduate at the same time as her. While only her close friends and family knew of the extent of their relationship, people began to notice how much time they spent together. They rode to and from school together, and even if people didn't know they were living together, rumors started to spread.

Being content with the way things were going, neither Jon nor Lanie paid any attention to the rumors. Half the people in the school still thought they were just friends but the other half were suspect of the relationship. Lanie ignored the rumors and went about her days as normal.

It was a normal Friday after school and Lanie was waiting at her locker for Jon to join her. A crash sounded from around the corner where she couldn't see, but Lanie tried to pay it no mind. Hearing a familiar groan, she dropped her things and bolted to where the commotion was coming from.

Rounding the corner, she stopped in her tracks, heart in her throat, trying to take in the scene in front of her. Jon was shoved against a set of lockers, two jocks trading blows to his abdoment. His lip and nose were busted, meaning they'd probably been at this a while. She was frozen in place, not really understanding what was going on.

"Who do you think you are, punk? Tainting miss perfect with your presence." The one not pinning him to the lockers was yelling in Jon's face. He had a militart style haircut that was so brown it was almost black. Jerk 1. Another blow was landed to his stomach and Lanie finally snapped. Grabbing the jacket of the Jerk 1, she yanked back as hard as she could, relieved when she was able to step between them.

The one pinning Jon to the lockers had blonde hair, jerk 2, a similar hair cut to jerk 1 but his was a little more grown out on the top. Jerk 2 was now facing her, shoulders squared, daring her to do something.

"Back the fuck off," she spat in Jerk 1's face, "I won't hesitate to break your balls." She yelled for Dolph and Miz, knowing they'd be at her locker by now.

"What are you gonna do?" Jerk 2 practically spat in her face. "Hanging out with scum like him will ruin your chances at valedictorian. We did you a favor. Now, he won't follow you around like a lost puppy."

Without waiting for her friends to get there, she stomped hard on jerk 2's toes, planting her fist in his stomach and bringing her knee to his nose once he was bent over. Jerk 1, who just witnessed his buddy get whooped by a girl barely above five feet tall, grabbed her shoulder with his fist raised. Before he could land his punch, she lashed out, hitting him in the adams apple with all the strength she could manage. When he dropped to the floor beside his friend, she looked on in satisfaction.  
"You ever think maybe I'm the one following him around?" She bent down to where Jon was on the floor, clutching his abdomen. His nose was still bleeding heavily and she used the sleeve of her sweater to try to wipe some of it off of his face.

Miz and Dolph rounded the corner then, taking in the site before them. The jock's were on the floor, clutching different body parts, and Lanie kneeling beside Jon. They whistled in her direction before finally taking in Jon's battered appearance.

"What did you need us for then?" Dolph asked, gesturing to the whimpering boys on the ground.

"Help me carry him, please?" Jon was silent as both boys wrapped an arm around each of his shoulders. "My mom's a nurse. She can check him out, see if he needs to go to the hospital." As they headed to the parking lot, teachers tried to stop them. Lanie motioned for them to continue on and explained the sitiuation to the teachers, pointing to where both boys were still laying on the ground.

Running to her car, she caught up with them as they were gently placing Jon in her passenger seat. Dolph strapped Jon's belt in place while Miz took off his over shirt. He tossed the shirt to Lanie as she climbed in the drivers seat. Lanie said she'd call them later before pressing the shirt to Jon's still bleeding nose, motioning for him to hold it in place.  
Lanie called her mom, trying to explain what happened through her crying but not much was understood.

"Just, be outside in 5 okay?" She ended the call and tossed her phone in the middle console. Jon was still quiet, his left eye almost swollen shut at this point. When she pulled in the driveway, she was relieved to see that her mom and dad were home. Slamming the car in park, she jumped out of the car to run to the passenger side.

Her mom and dad reached her as she was helping Jon out of the car. He was still clucthin Miz's shirt to his nose. She was careful of his stomach, wrapping the arm not holding the shirt around her shoulders.

"What the hell happened to him?" She could hear the anger in her dad's voice and it nearly rivaled her own.

"Some jerks at school beat him up for tainting miss perfect." The last word were practically spat with hated. Without waiting for further questions, Laney carried Jon to the couche, gently setting him down. Her parents were in the doorway, the concern evident on their faces. "I needed you to see if he needed the hospital. He doesn't like to go if he doesn't have to." Lanie recalled one of their many coversations about Jon's childhood. He had broken his arm wrestling with Sami and hid it from Sami's mom for two days becuase he didn't want to go to the hospital.

He was terrified when she found out, afraid that she would be livid about him keeping it a secret, but she just hushed his worries away and sat with him the entire time the cast was put on.

Lanie's mom left the doorway, quickly returning with an icepack. She gently placed it on Jon's busted nose and he gave her a weak smile.

"M' fine, really," Jon mumbled past the shirt pressed to his face. Lanie shushed him and sat down next to him while her mom examined his face. She reached for his hand but Jon flinched, resting his hand on his leg. She tried to keep the hurt off of her face and watched on as her mom began to feel around his ribs.

"Nothing feels broken, but your nose may be. Your ribs are definitley bruised. We need to get you checked out." After a beat of silence, Jon nodded his head and allowed her dad to lift him from the couch. When they reached her fathers truck, she climbed into the backseat and helped maneuver Jon next to her. She pulled the shirt from his face as her parents climbed into the front seat, noticing the bleeding was beginning to slow.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a broken sob. She was still crying, and Jon still wasn't letting her touch him.

"What're'ya sorry for? I'm the one taintin ya." His words were muffled by the tshirt still pressed to his nose, but she heard them clear as day. She was afriad he would take the words to heart. Her anger flared once again but she kept her voice calm when she spoke to him.

"You listen here, Jon Moxley, who I choose to spend my time with is my business." She reached out to touch his cheek, relieved when he didn't pull away. She knew her parents were in the front seat, but she had to tell him how she felt. "I don't care what those jerks said. You're not tainting me, Jon. You make me a better, happier person. I love you, and that's my choice."

"What?" was Jon's muffled reply. Lanie just stared at him, not understanding what part he didn't hear. "You said you loved me."

"I do," she said simply, her hand still resting on his cheek. Jon leaned into it, trying to smile through his swollen lip. "So, please, tell me I'm not about to lose you over what they said."  
"Never." He leaned back against the seat back and she dropped her hand, resting it on his thigh.

The hospital wasn't very busy and Jon was taken to a room pretty quickly. While the doctor examined him, Lanie paced back and forth, not hearing anything that was said. His nose was indeed broken and had to be splinted, but his ribs were just bruised.

"I've written him an excuse for school, I want him at home while he heals. His ribs will take a few days to feel better but nothing is broken. His nose should be healed up within a few weeks but the splint can come off after a week." When the doctor was done explaining, she sat down in the chair by Jon's bed. They were able to stop the bleeding for his nose before they splinted it. The nurse had given him some pain medication and he was now lightly drifting off to sleep. She took his hand in hers and waited for the discharge papers.  
On the way home they stopped at a pharmacy, where her mom and dad went inside to fill his precriptions. Jon was still loopy from the medication at the hospital and he was downright adorable. He was resting his head on Lanie's shoulder, careful of his nose.

"I never said it back," he spoke quietly.

"Hm?" she questioned, carding her fingers through his hair gently.

"I never told you I loved you." Lanie felt tears in her eyes and place a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, too."

When they were done at the pharmacy, the drive home was quiet. Jon was half asleep on Lanie's shoulder, and everyone stayed silent to allow him to rest. Once home, they carried Jon to their shared bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Her parents left them so she could get him comfortable.

Tryiing to remove his shirt was difficult as Jon was not cooperating. Finally managing to get his harms out of the shirt, she gently pulled it over his head. He was still in his jeans from school and she knew he wouldn't want to sleep like that. Once he was laying back, she undid his belt, before popping the button on his jeans and lowering the zipper.

"If you wanted in my pants, you coulda just asked." Jon was resting on his elbows now, a cheeky smile on his lips. She shushed him and gently laid him back down, undoing his boots and tossing them somewhere on the floor. She rid him of his jeans, leaving him laying in just his boxers.

"You want shorts on?" Jon nodded mumbled what she assumed was a yes and grabbed a pair of his shorts from her dresser. Dressing him was easier than undressing him. Once his shorts were in place she pulled back the covers and motioned for Jon to climb under them. Once he was mostly under the covers, she kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."  
In the kitchen, her parents were in the kitchen, standing in front of the island, two cups of coffee resting between them. They looked up when she walked in, her dad offering her a sad smile.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Lanie explained everything and by the end of it, her dad couldn't settle on beaming with pride or fume in anger.

"You took down two football guys?" Her mom was looking at her in minor shock.

"Yeah, I just used what dad taught me in self defense."

"That's my girl." Her dad seemed to settle on pride, pulling her into a tight hug. When he released her, she found herself smiling too. Lanie said her goodnights and headed back to her room, shutting the door this time. She wanted Jon to be comfortable, not feeling the sad eyes of her parents every time they passed the door.

He was sitting up with his eyes closed, head resting against the headboard. She listened as her parents passed by on the way to their room, afraid she was going to get yelled at for having the door shut. Instead, they passed without incident and she breathed a sigh of relief. When she sat on the bed next to him he opened his eyes.

"I love you," he said, voice groggy. He reached for her and she settled herself against his side.

"I love you, too, and I'm"

"Don't you dare apologize again." Jon's voice was nasally because of his broken nose and Lanie had to hold back a laugh. "This ain't your fault. Besides, after what you did today, pretty sure we won't be messed with again." This time she did laugh. Jon laughed too but quickly winced, holding his ribs.

"Get some sleep, okay?" She helped Jon get comfortable in the bed again, getting up to turn off the light before curling up against his side. She didn't sleep on his chest because of the blooming bruises, but she rested her head on his shoulder, an arm draped across his lower abdomen. She wasn't planning on falling asleep, but when her alarm went off somewhere in the middle of the night, she realized she had. Grabbing her phone and silencing it quickly, she padded to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Back in the room, she grabbed one of his pain pills, setting them on the table next to Jon's head. She gently shook his shoulder, laughing when he swatted her hand away.

"Come on sleepy head, if you miss a dose, you'll regret it."

"Ugh," he groaned, sitting up as gently as he could. Lanie felt her eyes falling to his chest, admiring what skin she could see under the bruises. "Like what you see?" Her eyes snapped back to his face, where he was doing nothing to hide his smirk. Instead of answering, she handed him the glass of water and watched as he swallowed his medicine.  
Sitting the glass back on the nightstand, she headed back to her side of the bed, sitting against the headboard. She wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet, her eyes trailing across the bruises blooming on Jon's belly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She laughed at his response, reaching out to run a hand down his chest. Jon sucked in a breath, body stilling at the contact. "Am I hurting you?" She went to remove her hand but Jon stopped her.

"Different kind of gasp," he explained, placing her hand back on his chest. She left it there for the time being, just feeling as he breathed in and out.

"Fuckers must really care about you."

"No they don't," she answered quickly. "They just pissed they weren't the ones to take my innocence." She said the last part with air quotations. She heard the rumors going around. The questions. How could she lose her virginity to someone like him when she's so much better than him.

"We ain't even done anything like that." She heard the question in his voice.

"They all thought you were only hanging out with me to get in my pants." She felt him tense beneath her hand. "I know you're not like that. I just ignored the rumors, Jon." He nodded, resting his hand on her thigh, just below her sleep shorts. He didn't know when she changed, but he was glad she did. "Although," she began but let her voice trail off.

"What," he asked, his hand gripping her thigh now.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"To what?" Instead of answering, she climbed onto his lap, careful to avoid his ribs. She had her legs resting on either side of him, their faces level with each other. She knew she couldn't kiss him because of the splint on his nose, so she kissed his cheek before trailing kisses down his neck.

When she reached a sensitive spot, Jon gasped and bucked his hips up into her. She fought back a moan as she felt his harndess pressing against her core. She sucked a mark into his collarbone, enjoying the sounds he made. Pulling back, she admired her work, deciding she liked the way it looked on his pale skin. She decided to suck a matching mark into his other collar bone, smirking when she was done.

By now, Jon was panting beneath her, hands gripping her hips. "I'm gonna make a mess of myself if you don't quit it." His words were forced out through gritted teeth and she smiled. She leaned back, placing the hem of her shirt in his hands. He gave her a questioning look and when she nodded, pulled the shirt over her head. Jon's eyes trailed over every inch of new skin, and she fought the urge to cover herself. This was her first time being so exposed to anyone and her nerves were on edge.

Jon reached out, trailing feather light touches across her sides, up her stomach before taking each of her breasts in his hand. "Don't ever hide from me, doll. Every single inch of you is beautiful." He kneaded her breasts in his hands before taking her nipples between his fingers rolling them into hard peaks. "These ribs are gonna be the death of me. I want my mouth on you but i can't," he stopped talking, reaching for the splint on his nose.

"No," she stopped his hands, placing them back on her hips. "There will be more times." He seemed content with her answer but groaned when she got up from the bed. She dropped her shorts and panties to the floor before reaching for the waistband of his shorts. He nodded, lifting his hips slightly and allowed her to remove his shorts and boxers.  
Lanie felt her mouth water at the sight of him, hard and leaking between his legs. She climbed on the bed, gently urging him to lean back against the headboard. She placed a kiss on his knee before licking a path up his thigh, stopping right at the V of his hips. He moaned above her, hands fisted in the sheets at his side. She kissed his other knee before doing the same thing, this time taking his length in her hand, giving it a few experimental strokes.

"I've never," she tried, but Jon stopped her.

"You're doing good, god, so good." The words fell from his lips and she smiled. She placed a kiss to the tip before opening her mouth, taking him as far in as she could. His hips jerked beneath her and she had to fight the urge to gag. "Shit sorry, your mouth." She hummed before sliding back up. She set a steady rhythm, stopping every few strokes to lick around the head. Jon's hand was in her hair now, not pushing, just resting. He tightened his grip on her hair, giving it a soft tug. She released him with a soft pop, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"I wasn't gonna make it." She blushed, midly proud that she was the cause of his breathlessness. His hands her under her arms, pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap, only inches away from where she really wanted to be. She took his length in her hand, ready to guide him into her but he stopped her. "Wanna touch you first."

He rubbed her thigh gently, urging her to lift her hips a little. When she did, he slid his finger through her folds, moaning at how wet she already was. "Shit, doll. All this for me?” "Only you," she moaned when his finger dipped inside her. He pulled his finger out almost instantly, using the wetness he gathered to swirl his finger around her clit. Her hips bucked and she hid her face in his neck. Her silent moans urged him on and soon her was pushing back into her with two fingers, slowly pumping them in and out. He keeps a steady rhythm uuntil he feels her thrusting back to meet his fingers. He speeds up, now using his thumb to circle her clit and she cries out, coming around his fingers, biting down on his shoulder to muffle the noise.

He keeps his fingers moving, dragging out her orgasm until shes shaking from oversensitivity. He removes his fingers and when she leans back and makes eye contact, he sucks his fingers into his mouth, tasting her on his fingers. Heat pools in her belly again, so she takes his length in her hang, guiding him to her entrance.

"Take your time, I don't wanna hurt you." She nods and slowly begins to sink down, inch by inch, until she was resting in his lap. They both groaned when he was fully sheathed inside her. "Don't move just yet, shit." Jon's hands were gripping her hips hard enough to leave a mark but she didn't seem to care. After a moment, he nodded, and she lifted her hips until he almost slipped out before slowly sliding back down.

She kept a slow rhythm, bouncing softly in his lap. She could feel another orgasm building, so she lifted her hips again before slamming back down, speeding the pace up. Jon was moaning, words spilling from his mouth that he coudln't seem to stop. "God, keep going, just like that, you're so perfect." When she felt herselg nearing the edge she slipped a hand down between them to stroke her clit. One, two, three times and she was coming with a quiet shout, hips stilling as she rode out her orgasm.

"You gotta get off, shit, I can't," but she didn't. instead, she ground her hips down into him in a circular motion. After a few seconds, he stilled beneath her and she moaned when she felt him spilling his seed inside of her. "Shit, sorry, I tried to warn ya." Lanie just kissed his lips, careful of his nose splint before lifting herself off of him.

"I gotta clean us up," she said as she searched around for something to wipe them off. She found one of Jon's discarded tank tops and, shrugging, cleaned herself up before wiping him clean as well. She helped Jon get his boxers and shorts back on before dressing herself. Jon's eyes were on her the entire time and she couldn't stop the blush from rising on her cheeks.

She climbed back into bed where Jon was already laying back down. His arm was resting above his head so she curled into his side and he wrapped it around her waste.

"I'm sorry your first time wasn't better." She allowed a small chuckle before kissing his chest.

"It was great, Jon. Perfect." He placed a kiss to her forehead then, pulling the covers up around them.

"Just wait till I'm all healed up." She shivered at the tone of his voice and the promise she heard in his words. She couldn't wait until he was healed.

"I love you, Jon Moxley."

"I love you, too, Lanie." She could hear the smile in his voice and allowed the steady beat of his heart to lure her to sleep. 


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before graduation, Jon and Lanie get some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was spellchecked on my computer but has not been beta read. Any and All mistakes are my own. If you would like, let me know of any mistakes in the comments!

Graduation was a week away, but Lanie couldn't focus on that right now. She was currently hiding in the bathroom, Jon pacing outside the door. Her parents were both at work, one of the rare Saturdays they both had to go in.  

 

She'd been feeling off lately. Not able to stomach foods she used to love, feeling more tired than normal, and god her breasts hurt. She didn't think anything of it until her period was two days late. Then a week. When it got to two weeks with no site of Aunt Flow, she pulled Maryse and Aj aside after school. 

 

"I'm freaking out guys." She already explained everything she was feeling and she could seE the look on her friends faces. "What the hell am i going to do? I can't just ask my mom to buy me a test." Aj held her finger up and took off down the hallway, coming back a few seconds later only mildly flushed. She shoved a box into Lanie's hand. 

 

"Me and Dolph have had a scare in the past. I kept an extra one around in case it happened again." AJ looked just a bit embarrassed by her confession but no-one commented on it. Lanie tucked the little box into her bag before thanking her friends and heading home. 

 

So here she was, locked in the bathroom, waiting to see the results on the little stick. It said to wait three minutes, so Lanie checked her phone and only a minute had passed. She could still hear Jon pacing in the hallway, before stopping to tap on the door. 

 

"Lanie, please. What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was so strong, she almost opened the door. Instead, she rested her back against it. 

 

"I just don't feel good. I'll be out in a minute." Jon seemed to accept that answer but she could still hear him breathing on the other side of the door.  

 

She sat there for another few minutes before standing, picking up the test she had laid face down on the sink. Her heart was in her throat as she turned it over. Two pink lines stared back at her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her parents were going to kill her. Oh god, what about Jon? They hadn't even talked about anything as serious as kids?!  

 

Tucking the test in her back pocket, she splashed water on her face before unlocking the door to the bathroom. Jon was right there, concern etched on his perfect features. 

 

"What's wrong? Ya look like ya saw a ghost?" Lanie said nothing, just took his hand and led him to their shared bedroom. She motioned for him to sit on the bed while she remained standing. She took the positive test from her pocket and handed it to Jon. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the rejection on his face. 

After a beat of silence, she finally opened her eyes to see Jon just holding the test in the palm of his hands, face neutral. 

 

"You're pregnant?" His voice was calm when he spoke and Lanie just assumed it was the calm before the storm. When she didn't answer out-loud, Jon looked up and she just offered a small nod. 

 

"I haven't been feeling well. AJ gave it to me yesterday." She couldn't force the words out fast enough, preparing herself for what she was sure to be their goodbye. Jon stood, still clutching the test in one hand, before wrapping the other around her shoulders and placing a kiss to her temple. She sagged into his embrace, both arms wrapping around his waist, her cries muffled into his shoulder. 

 

"We'll figure this out. Whatever you want to do, we will do it." He sounded so sure, so strong, she wanted to believe him. With another kiss to her temple, he pulled back, his hand now on her upper arm. "What do you want to do?" She knew the answer so why couldn't she voice it? Sure, she was scared to death of her parents reaction but she was growing a life inside of her, a baby. Jon and her baby. There was no other option on the table for her. 

 

"I want to keep it. Them," she said, her hands falling from his waist to rest on her stomach. Jon just watched her, admiration clear on his face. He nodded, tucking the test into his pocket before resting both hands over hers on her lower stomach. 

 

"I agree," he spoke softly and she could hear the nerves in his voice. She was nervous to but the longer their hands rested on her stomach, the further away those nerves felt. "Oh god, your dad is literally gonna kill me." She laughed at his sudden outburst, bringing a smile to Jon's face too. 

 

"Nah, he wouldn't want this baby growing up without a dad." He seemed to relax at her words but she continued, "he may just throw you around the house a bit." The last part was said with sarcasm but Jon still visibly paled. She could tell he was scared, hell she was too, but they couldn't hide this from her parents.  

 

"Can we wait until after graduation? I mean, you can't be that far along so you won't show for a bit ya know." Lanie nodded her agreement. "Holy shit, we're gonna be parents."  

 

Lanie smiled at the wonder and optimism in his tone. The happier he got about the situation, the more at ease she felt. Telling her parents would suck but she knew Jon would be by her side no matter what.  

 

*** 

 

Graduation went off without a hitch and Lanie invited her friends over for dinner.  Her parents drove them straight home, Jon and her still in their caps and gowns. 

 

When they arrived home, they took their gowns and caps off hanging them in the closet. They met her parents back in the kitchen. 

 

"Can we sit down and talk, guys?" Lanie knew her voice was a wreck but she had to get this over with, no matter how her parents reacted. Jon took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her parents looked at them with worried glances but sat down at the table. Jon and her sat down opposite them, their held hands resting on the table. 

 

"Lanie, you're scaring us." Her mom was clearly worried and it just increased the nerves coursing through her. 

 

"I just need you to promise not to yell, okay?" Her mom nodded but her dad just sat there silently. "I'm not saying anything until you promise me, dad." Her dad seemed to relent, giving a small nod. Lanie took a deep breath, looking at Jon who urged her on. "I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes, prepared for the screaming match that was sure to come. Promise or not, she knew her father. 

 

When no-one said anything, she opened her eyes. She had a death grip on Jon's hand, his squeezing back just as tight. Her mom was the first to speak, clearly trying to keep her cool. 

 

"How did this happen?" Her dad seemed to snap then, clearly trying to keep his voice even. 

 

"What the hell do you mean how? We know how." 

 

"Dad please," Lanie tried but her mom raised a hand to stop her. 

 

"I thought we taught you to be safe." 

 

"You did, mom. It just, it just happened and we didn't think," 

 

"Obviously you didn't think," her dad interrupted. She recoiled at the anger in his voice, tears springing to life in her eyes. 

 

"Calm down," her mom's voice was gentle, her hand resting on her dad's arm. Lanie waited with bated breath, relieved when she could visibly see her dad relax. 

 

"We've already talked. If you don't want us to stay here, we just need time to save up to get a place together." 

 

"You hush now," her mom interrupted again. "We would never put you out in a situation like this. You know I was young when we had you, and I don't regret that, I just wanted better for you." Lanie didn't know what to say but Jon was the next to speak. 

 

"I've already got a few applications in around town. I'm gonna do everything I can to take care of them." Lanie's heart swelled at the way he said  _ them.  _ "I just, we already decided to keep it."  

 

"Of course you're keeping it." Her dads tone scared her but his words confused her more. "That's a life you created and it's a part of you and it's a part of this family. We have time to figure this out, but for now we have the guest room we can turn into a nursery if you guys want." 

 

Lanie dropped Jon's hand, rushing around the table to wrap her dad in a hug. He seemed surprised by her actions but hugged her back just as fiercely, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

"You're my little girl. Yeah, I'd wished you waited but that little life," he pointed to her stomach, "that's my grand-baby in there."  

 

Lanie's mom squealed from where she was sitting and she felt her heart light up. "Grand-baby," her mom repeated, the same wonder and awe in her tone as Jon held when he found out. 

 

"Son," her dad spoke to Jon now, "You're gonna come to work with me. It's long hours of hard work, but it's good money." Jon just nodded with a smile. "You'll start Monday morning, bright and early." They continued to talk about the things they would need to start getting for the baby, her mom kept throwing out name ideas, and the more they talked about it, the more her dad seemed actually excited at the idea.  

 

** 

 

When all of her friends were seated around the table, pizza spread out between them, Lanie decided to drop the news. 

 

"I'm pregnant." Dolph and Miz were mid bite of pizza when she spoke and they froze. Maryse and Aj just looked between everyone, worried looks on their faces. "Mom and dad already know." Everyone at the table visibly relaxed at that and the boys went back to eating their pizza. Sami was sitting next to Jon, not saying anything, but not looking at any one either. 

 

"You alright brotha'," Jon asked, leaning in to talk in Sami's ear. Sami nodded and Lanie could see a small smile on his lips. "You're gonna be an uncle!" Jon clapped him on the back and Sami's smile got even bigger. Aj and Maryse jumped from where they were sitting to pull Lanie into a hug while the boys voiced their congratulations through mouthfuls of pizza.  

 

When everyone was seated back at the table, Lanie excused herself to the bathroom. As she was drying her hands on her shirt walking back to the kitchen, Sami stood in front of her. 

"Hey, you okay?" Sami nodded before pulling her into a tight hug, a surprised gasp falling from her lips. As long as she'd known Sami, the only person he was affectionate to was Jon and that was rare in itself. When Sami pulled back, he was smiling. 

 

"Thanks for making him happy. I ain't seen him smile this much in his whole life." Lanie smiled at his words. 

 

"I love him, Sami." Sami nodded before turning and heading back to the kitchen. She followed behind him and took her seat next to Jon at the table. 

 

"So we were talking," Aj spoke as soon as she sat down, "We have to have a baby shower!" Lanie looked to Jon who shrugged as if to say  _ not my idea. _ She just laughed and nodded, listening to Aj and Maryse begin to make plans. She felt content, surrounded by her friends, her parents support and Jon.  

 

She was thankful for the support of her family and friends, but she knew all she needed was Jon by her side and they could take on the world. 

 

*** 

 

6 Months Later 

 

Lanie woke to a pressure on her swollen stomach. She was sleeping on her side, and when she opened her eyes, Jon was kneeling beside the bed, both hands on her belly, talking to their baby. 

 

"I'm gonna get to find out what you are today." Right, today was the baby shower. They had decided to wait to find out the gender, her mom and friends all too excited to plan the gender reveal. "I don't care what color we see, I already love you so much." Jon placed a kiss to her belly before looking up. "You're awake." 

 

"I love you," was Lanie's only response.  

 

"I love you, too." He helped her sit up, her stomach getting in the way of just about everything now. She had less that 8 weeks left in her pregnancy and she seemed to be getting bigger every day. She resorted to wearing leggings and loose hoodies, everything else too tight on her stretched skin. 

 

"I'm so excited, we get to find out what they are today!" Jon helped her into a standing position before releasing her hands.  

 

"Maryse and AJ are already here decorating." She looked to the clock on the nightstand and realized it was just after 11. "They wanted to wake you but your mom wouldn't let them." Lanie laughed before rummaging in the dresser for a pair of socks. When she found a mated pair, she sat in her desk chair and began the tedious process of putting them on. Jon watched her struggle for less than a second, before taking the socks from her hands and putting them on 

herself. 

 

"I don't know what I would do without you." Jon beamed at her words, helping her into a standing position again. Everyone they wanted to invite had already arrived, Jon knew, so he took her hand and led her to the living room where everyone was waiting. 

 

The kitchen counter was lined with gifts and at least 15 packs of diapers. She greeted everyone with hugs before taking her seat on the couch. They decided to forego the usual baby shower games and just stick to cakes and presents before the gender reveal.  

 

Once Lanie had opened all of her gifts, they sat at the kitchen table for cake. She had no idea what they had planned for the gender reveal, but excitement had her skin on fire. When they were done with cake, they all bundled up in warm coats to head to the back yard. Her mom positioned them in front of a huge box while everyone had their phones out, even Sami and her dad, in a row in front of them.  

 

"Okay, so there's a giant balloon in here," her mom spoke as she handed Jon and her a small pin each, "It's gonna come out and your both gonna pop it together." Simple enough, Lanie took Jon's hand as her mom opened the box.  

 

A large balloon erupted from the box but luckily the box stayed put. Lanie was thankful for whatever weight was in that box because the balloon was huge. She looked to Jon beside the balloon and nodded. They took their pins and stabbed the balloon together.  

 

A cloud of bright blue dust erupted from the balloon, covering Jon and Lanie as they listened to the cheers from her friends. 

 

"It's a boy," Jon spoke softly as he pulled her close. "We're having a boy." Lanie couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she kissed him. They turned to where her parents were standing and Lanie didn't think her heart could feel anymore full. Her parents were hand in hand with tears in their eyes. 

 

"A grandson," her dad spoke in awe. "We're gonna have a grandson."  

Immediately everyone was asking what name's they had picked out but they wanted to keep it a secret until he was born. 

 

"Come on," AJ whined, "You have to give us a hint." Lanie and Jon looked to each other before dragging their fingers across their mouths with a twist at the end. "Oh of course, your lips are sealed." Even though she feigned anger, AJ was smiling along with the rest of her friends.  

Everyone hung out the rest of the day, until Lanie was practically asleep on her feet. She said her goodbyes to all of her friends, hugging her parents as Jon led her to their room. He removed her hoodie and leggings, leaving her in just a sports bra and her boy short underwear she seemed to love. He pulled back the covers before helping her into bed. He stripped off his own clothes, changing into a pair of shorts before joining her.  

 

She was resting on her side, facing him as he climbed into bed. As soon as he was laying down, he rubbed his hands over her swollen belly, a smile so bright his eyes were shining. 

 

"A little boy, huh? You sure you can handle two of me in your life?" Lanie laughed before punching him softly in the arm. "I really wanted to tell Sami today, but I know it'll blow him away when he holds him the first time." Lanie hummed, her eyes already beginning to drift close.  Jon kissed her forehead before leaning down and placing a kiss to her stomach. "I love you, both of 

you." The words were whispered into her skin but she heard them nonetheless. 

 

"We love you, too. Now get up here and let's go to sleep." Jon Joined her happily, wrapping an arm over her waist, rubbing soothing circles on the stretched skin of her sides. He kissed her again, lingering just a little longer than necessary before laying back into the pillows and allowing his eyes to drift close. Lanie was asleep in seconds, a smile on her lips. 

 

She couldn't wait to hold their baby boy in her arms for the first time.  


	3. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of their son, Jon and Lanie enjoy some skin on skin bonding with their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how good this chapter is. I was a little rushed with getting this one out but I'm still proud of how the story turned out. Let me know what you guys think.

Lanie laid in her hospital bed, watching Jon hold their newborn son. Her water broke almost 14 hours ago, and finally their little man decided he was ready to join them. It was nearing midnight, so her family had all gone home after the birth, leaving her and Jon alone. She watched as their son stirred on Jon’s bare chest and smiled.

 

The nurse had recommended skin on skin contact to help with the bonding process. Lanie had held him for almost an hour after he was finally cleaned up, reluctant to part with him. When she expressed how tired she was, Jon jumped up, removing his shirt and laying their son on his chest, keeping him covered with a blanket.

 

A half hour later, Lanie couldn’t keep her eyes off of them. Jon just stared at their son, a smile on his face and whispering sweet nothings to him. She tried to focus on what he was saying, but she was honestly too exhausted. The epidural hadn’t worn off yet, so she was still stuck in bed, so she busied herself with watching Jon and their son.

 

“I think it’s time we officially named him,” Jon’s voice broke her from her thoughts. She smiled, knowing they had decided to wait until he was born to officially name him. 

 

“What were you thinking?” Her voice was quiet and she knew she sounded as exhausted as she felt.

 

“I was thinking Sam, ya know. I wouldn’t be here without Sami and his family.” She smiled. She knew he would pick that and had decided on it before they even knew the sex.

 

“Okay. Samuel. What about a middle name?”

 

“You pick that.” He smiled at her, his eyes brighter than she’d ever seen. 

 

“How about Alexander? Samuel Alexander Moxley.”

 

“You want his initials to spell Sam too?” He laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the baby sleeping on his chest.

 

“I thought it would be cute. I also really like Alexander for a middle name.” She was smiling back at her boys, not able to stop herself.

 

“You hear that, Sam? Mommy and me have finally settled on a name.” Sam was still sound asleep on Jon’s chest when the nurse walked back in.

 

“It’s time for his first bath. Dad, do you want to help?” Jon stood from his seat, passing Sam over to the nurse. He gave Lanie a sad look before she nodded, signaling it was okay. She knew Sam would cry during his bath and as much as she wanted to watch it, she didn’t think she could handle his tears right now.

 

To her and Jon’s surprise, their boy was mostly quiet during his bath. He only cried when the nurse washed his hair, but once she moved on, he settled back down, just staring at the light above the sink. When the nurse was finished bathing him, she dried him off before laying him in his bed by her side. She pricked his foot to draw some blood and Lanie’s heart broke at the wail their son let out. 

 

After a few moments, he settles back down and allows Jon to dress him in his diaper and a sleeper they had packed. The nurse offers Lanie some pain medication before she leaves. Once Lanie has taken her medicine, the nurse shuts off the lights and leaves them alone once again.

 

“Can I hold him before I fall asleep?” Jon smiles instead of answering, handing Sam over and helping her position him on her chest. She pats his back until Sam is sound asleep before looking over at Jon. “I told my parents to come over around noon, so that you can get some sleep.”

 

“I told Sami the same, so to speak. Just told him not to come early as fuck.” She laughed at his language before shushing him, motioning to the sleeping baby on her chest. She hands Sam over to him and watches as Jon places him in his bed, before laying the chair back and getting comfortable. He finally settles in a position where he’s facing Lanie, his hand holding hers where it rests on the bed. She lifts his hand to her lips, placing a kiss to his knuckles before resting their hands back on the bed. 

 

“I love you,” Lanie says as she begins drifting off to sleep. 

 

“I love you, too, Lanie.” 

 

****

 

It’s a little after noon the next day, Sam has just been fed and changed, when her parents arrive. As soon as her mom’s eyes land on Sam, she makes grabby hands to get him. Jon passes him over with a smile and her mom’s eyes light up even more.

 

“So, what’s his name?” Her mom asks them the question but never takes her eyes off the baby in her arms.

 

“Samuel Alexander Moxley,” Lanie answers with a smile. “Or just Sam.” 

 

“Sam,” her dad bends down to hug her before reaching over and pulling Jon into an awkward angled side hug. Neither seem to mind as when they both pull away, they’re smiling. There’s a knock at the door before Sami is walking in. Jon is practically buzzing with excitement as he pulls Sami to the far side of the room.

 

“What’s going on?” The concern is evident in Sami’s voice but Jon calms him almost instantly.

 

“Nothing like that, did you bring it?” Sami hands a small box over with a smile and Jon continues. “I want you to officially meet your nephew, Sam.” Lanie’s mom walks over before handing the baby over to Sami, whose eyes are just a little bit wet.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Yeah, Samuel actually. Only fitting to name him after the best man in my life.” Sami holds the tears back, just barely, before pulling Jon into a hug, careful of his nephew in his arms. Jon heads back over to Lanie’s bedside before calling everyone’s attention over to them. “I’m glad you’re all here. There’s something I’ve been meaning to do.”

 

Jon takes Lanie’s hand in his, before going down on one knee. Lanie eyes him suspiciously but can feel a smile creeping onto her face.

 

“What are you doing down there?”

 

“What I should have done a long time ago.” He pulls the box from his pocket, snapping it open and showing the small heart shaped diamond ring to her. She gasps, knowing where this is going, but can’t seem to find her voice. “Lanie, you’ve given me a life I never thought I’d have. A best friend, a son, an amazing family that has accepted me as I am, and best of all you. Will you marry me?”

 

Tears are streaming down her cheeks now, a smile practically splitting her face. “Of course,” she answers before pulling him up into a kiss. She can hear Sami and her parents cheering, but she's only focused on the feeling of Jon slipping the ring onto her finger.

 

“If you’d have asked me a year ago where I thought my life would be right now, I definitely wouldn’t have even guessed here.” She looked around the room at her family and Sami before continuing on. “I have a beautiful son, amazing parents, a wonderful fiance,” she beamed as she said the word, “and a brother I never knew I needed.” She was looking at Sami fondly and he ducked away from the attention after offering her a small smile. “I love you guys, and I can’t wait to see what our future holds. Together.” 

 

Once everyone had left and Sam was back asleep in his bed, Jon joined Lanie in her hospital bed. He kissed her on the temple before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

“I can’t wait to go home.” She was drained from all the attention of the day and was barely keeping her eyes open. “We just had a baby and now we have a wedding to plan.” Jon smiled where he was sitting next to her before placing another kiss to her temple.

 

“Get some rest. We can think about all of that when we get home tomorrow.” Lanie was almost asleep before Jon even finished talking. She was so ready to see where her life was going to take her, now that she had Jon and Sam by her side.

  
  



End file.
